Family Matters
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Haruka's sibling suddenly show up out of nowhere after a concert and are staying with Haruka and the boys at the master course for a weak. What will happen with Haruka, the younger sister, Kimiko, the Twin Sister, Akina, and the older brother, Fusao are all under one roof with the boys?
1. Start

"All right!" Syo shouted, proud of their performance. The STARISH boys had just finished up their concert and were heading back to their warm up room. They couldn't wait to see Haruka and tell her what a great song she had written.

They approached the warm up room and opened the door. As they stepped inside, they spotted a familiar pink haired girl with golden eyes...eating a banana. She sat in the corner on a chair, a bored expression on her face as she chewed the banana.

"Nanami!" Otoya smiled, walking into the room towards her. But, before he got to her, she turned to him, glaring. Otoya stopped in his tracks, shocked. She stared at him for a long time, no one saying anything. "Nanami?"

"Don't talk to me." She said flatly, turning away from him. Otoya was wide eyed, not sure what was going on. Had they made her mad somehow? The other boys were just as shocked as Otoya, standing in the door with a dumbfounded look on his face. She had never been cold to them before.

"Nanami? It's me, Otoya." Otoya said, trying to bring her to her senses.

"I know who you are. You're the goofy one that gets nervous easily." The pinkett said, not caring how rude she was being.

"My Lady, are you feeling okay?" Ren asked, snapping out of his shock.

"And you're the flirt who doesn't know when to give up because of his ego." The girl said, taking another bite of her banana.

"W-what?" Ren said, stepping back, eyes wide. The pinkett finished her banana, dropping it in a garbage can and pulling out another, opening it and eating it.

"Another one?" Syo asked. The boys stared at her as she ate the banana with an emotionless face.

"What should we do?" Natsuki asked. "Should we take her to the hospital?"

"I don't know, nothing like this has ever happened before." Tokiya replied, feeling uneasy. Suddenly, the door on the other side of the room opened. All heads turned to it as a very tall boy with black hair and red eyes. He was dressed in loose, black and gray cloths, his blue jeans old and worn out. He strode into the room with a blank expression and hard eyes, looking at the pinkett.

"Imouto-san (Younger sister)," He said, frowning at her. "Where have you been?"

"Hmmm? Let me think...here." She replied, biting her banana.

"Don't give me attitude." The boy hissed.

"Onii-san!" A little girl, maybe ten years old said, walking into the room the same way the boy did. She had long, silky black hair and golden eyes, making her look like a raven. She wore a white dress with black shoes and a white hair band. "Did you find her?"

"Use your eyes, Imouto-san." He replied.

"Um... Whats going on?" Cecil asked.

"Nothing." The three siblings responded, causing the boys to sigh. The pinkett finished her banana, throwing it away...and pulled out another one.

"How many bananas will she eat?" Syo asked.

"I'd rather know where she's keeping them all." Tokiya said.

"Kyoudai-san!" A voice cried out. All eyes went to the door as a girl walked through it. The boys recognized the girl as their composer, Haruka Nanami.

"NANAMI?!" Otoya cried.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Haruka smiled.

"Shoto, matte, it Nanami-san is there...then who..." Masato said, his gaze drifting to the pinkett who was eating bananas in the corner of the room.

"Oh, minna-san," Haruka said. "These are my Kyoudai; Kimiko-nee-san, Akina-nee-Chan, and Fusao-nii-san!" Haruka said, introducing her siblings.

"Yo." The oldest one, Fusao said, brushing back his black hair.

"Hi!" The youngest one, Kimiko said, smiling up at the boys with a cute expression, holding onto Fusao's arm.

"Mmm." Akina said, taking another bite of her banana while straightening out her turquoise, checkered shirt with brown khakis.

"It's a pleasure to meet Nanami-san's siblings." Masato said, bowing. Fusao glared at him, crossing his arms. Kimiko ran up to him and, while he was still leaning down, said:

"Poke." And peaked Masato's face before rushing away. He stood up straight, looking dumbfounded at the girl.

"She...she poked my face." Masato said in deep confusion.

"Yeah, we saw." Ren said, staring after the little raven haired girl as she returned to Fusao's side.

"Yeah, she'll do that." Haruka said. "We don't know why, but she does."

"I'm gonna go get a beer. Anyone what anything?" Fusao asked.

"A banana." Akina said.

"Why is that not surprising?" Fusao asked sarcastically.

"I wanna lemonade!" Kimiko asked.

"Too bad, you're getting apple juice." Fusao replied, causing Kimiko to pout in disappointment.

"I'll have some milk." Haruka said.

"You're getting beer." Fusao said, leaving the room.

"I guess I'm getting a beer." Haruka shrugged.

"Nanami-san, aren't you underaged?" Tokiya asked.

"Yeah, but our family is pretty messed up when it comes to age restrictions." Haruka said.

"What do you mean?" Otoya asked.

"Onee-san!" Kimiko said, pulling on Haruka's red shirt. "Which one of them is your lover?" She asked, causing the boys to jump.

"None of them." Haruka replied calmly.

"Really? You should totally take advantage of you sweet position." Kimiko said.

"Wait, did that little girl just say 'lover'?" Cecil asked.

"Did she just say 'sweet position'?" Syo asked.

"My Lady is right, no age restrictions for anything." Ren said.

"Yo." Fusao said, walking into the room. He walked up to Kimiko, handing her a bottle. "Here it your lemonade."

"I thought he was getting her apple juice." Syo said, confused.

"Here is your sake." Fusao said, handing Haruka a cup.

"Okay." Haruka said, drinking it.

"And heres your bananas." Fusao said, handing Akina about ten bananas.

"You know me so well." She said, beginning to eat one.

"And for me, some water." Fusao said, drinking water from a bottle.

"I thought he was getting beer." Syo said, extremely confused.

"I don't drink alcohol." Fusao replied.

"Oh, so why are you here?" Haruka asked, the sake showing some effect on her cheeks, showing up a little more rosy red then normal.

"Oh, we need to stay with you for a while." Fusao said.

"What?!" The boys cried.

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"The house exploded." Fusao said calmly.

"What?!" The boys cried again.

"It was funny." Akina cut in, still blank faced.

"How?" Haruka asked. Fusao didn't answer, he simply turned to Kimiko, the little girl smiling while drinking her lemonade. She looked up at Haruka and smiled.

"I made a bomb!" Kimiko said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"...I thought we talked about this." Haruka sighed. "You can not make dangerous weapons for your dolls."

"I know." Kimiko frowned. She looked down, connecting her hands behind her back and swiping her feet on the floor in a shy motion.

"So, I guess I have no choice but let you stay?" Haruka sighed.

"Nope." Fusao said, finishing the water and throwing it out.

"Do you guys mind?" Haruka asked. Kimiko finished her drink, throwing it out, and then throwing herself at the boys, latching onto Natsuki.

"Please! We need a home." Kimiko said, looking up at Natsuki with big, golden, teary eyes. Natsuki, touched by the little girl's pleas of help, picked her up, hugging her.

"Of course you can!" Natsuki said.

"YAYYYY!" Kimiko giggled, hugging Natsuki.

"Oi, who said they could?!" Syo yelled at his childhood friend. Kimiko, in response, raised her hand. Haruka, Fusao, and Akina all raised their hands as well, Natsuki and Cecil copying a second later.

"Seven against five, they can stay." Haruka said.

"It's six against five." Syo corrected.

"I get two votes." Haruka shrugged

"I want two votes!" Kimiko said.

"I want another banana." Akina said, finishing off her last banana.

"We'll get you another banana." Haruka promised. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Masato grumbled.

"This is going to be exciting!" Otoya smiled.

"We get to meet Haruka's family!" Cecil beamed.

"I wonder if they know what kind of guy the Little Lamb likes?" Ren said.

"They're not staying in are room." Syo said.

"Aw, but I wanted to dress Kimi-chan up!" Natsuki posted, still holding the little girl.

"This is going to be a disaster." Tokiya sighed.

"Lets go." Haruka said, jumping onto Fusao's back and was carried out of the room by him, leaving the boys in confusion. They exchanged nervous glances, all thinking the same thing. There was defiantly something off about the Nanami family. Haruka had always acted primed and proper, but her siblings were different, even going as far to influence Haruka's behavior! The boys sighed, knowing they had no choice and watched the other two Nanamis leave before they followed.


	2. Day 1: Morning

It was another ordinary day at the master course. Like always, Ranmaru, Ai, Syo, and Natsuki were the first up, setting the table. Ren and Masato were cooking the food in the kitchen, finishing up. Reiji, Otoya, and Tokiya strolled into the room later, dressed and ready for the day. It was calm and peaceful...until Camus came storming into the room.

"Who is this and why was he in my room?!" Camus fumed, dragging Fusao by his pants behind him, since he was shirtless. Fusao, pulled out us Camus' grip, glaring at him.

"Where do you get off dragging people around?!" Fusao hissed.

"Silence, present!" Camus roared. "Who is he?"

"That would be Nanami Fusao, Nanami-san's older brother." Masato said, bringing food into the room. "Nanami-san's siblings are staying here until their house is fixed."

"Siblings?" Reiji asked. "I didn't know Haru-chan had siblings! I bet they're all nice."

"I'm not nice." Fusao clarified, sitting down in a seat. "Akina isn't too big on people and Kimiko is very nice, but quite disturbing."

"Good morning!" All heads turned to the entrance where Kimiko ran into the room, her black hair waving behind her. She immediately hugged Natsuki and he picked her up.

"Good morning, Kimi-chan!" Natsuki giggled. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept better than I have in years!" Kimiko beamed.

"Thats great!"

"Yeah, it's nice not waking up from nightmares everyday." Kimiko smiled.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah, theres this guy who shows up and murders everyone and rapes Okaa-san before dragging me away and beating me with a blunt object." Kimiko explained, causing the boys to become more and more horrified as the story goes on. "Then he tortures me by burning, stabbing, and starving me before he finally either drowns me, hangs me, or throws me off a cliff."

"...Oh." Natsuki said, looking around for help from one of the guys.

"See." Fusao said.

"Ohoyo!" Haruka walked into the room, smiling at everyone.

"I want a banana." Akina started, walking out from behind Haruka...without a shirt (Yes, she has a bra on).

"AHHH! Why doesn't she have a shirt on?!" Ranmaru yelled, covering his eyes.

"Why do you have a shirt on?" Akina shot back, picking a banana off the table.

"Because it's normal!" Ranmaru said.

"For you, not me." Akina said, sitting down.

"What's with your family?" Ranmaru hissed at Haruka.

"Don't look at me, it's my parent's genetics." Haruka said, sitting down.

"Hello." Kimiko said, walking over to Reiji and looking up at him with big, golden eyes. Reiji smiled at her, bending down.

"Hello~ Your Kimiko-chan, right?" He asked.

"Yeah! Poke!" She said, poking Reiji's face and walking off, sitting down next to Haruka.

"She poked my nose." Reiji said, confused yet slightly amused.

"She does that." Haruka said, eating her food. Kimiko took a big forkful of pancakes into her mouth and eyes eyes lit up.

"This is the best food I've ever eaten!" Kimiko said.

"Not bad." Fusao said, eating some fancy dish. He turned to Masato. "If you would, can I have the recipe?"

"Of course." The rich bluenet said, bowing in acknowledgment to Fusao's compliment.

"How many banana's is she going to eat?" Ranmaru asked, looking at the pile of banana peels on the table in front of Akina.

"Why don't you eat this?" Ren suggested, dropping some scrambled eggs in front of Akina.

"Is it a banana?" She asked.

"No, it's scrambled eggs." Ren answered, raising his eyebrow.

"...I don't want it." Akina answered, taking another bit of the banana.

"Don't bother." Fusao cut in, leaning back in his chair and pointing at his little sister with a fork with some eggs on it. "She hasn't eaten anything but bananas for four years now." Fusao said, stuffing the fork of eggs in his mouth.

"F-four years?!" Reiji cried.

"Yep." Haruka said.

"Put a shirt on!" Ranmaru yelled at Akina, who ignored him.

"You're all giving me a headache! Can we talk quieter?" Kimiko asked, glaring, eating an apple with a twisted face of rage. The boys stared at the small girl who usually had a fluffy attitude, suddenly filled with rage.

"And here comes Kimiko's morning grouchiness ten minutes after waking up." Akina muttered.

"Make me." Haruka hissed back at Kimiko, causing the quartet night members to stare at her in surprise...yes, even Ai looked a bit surprised by the way the two talked to each other. The STARISH looked a little worries that a fight may break out or something, but surely they would not actually physically fight...right?

"And then Haruka's grouchy reaction that only we can get her to have." Akina said, picking up another banana and eating the top.

"You guys really piss me off sometimes." Haruka sighed, trying to calm down.

"Here," Fusao said, handing Haruka a large butcher knife. The boys staired in shock, panic slowly rising up in them. When did he grab that? He's been here the entire time! Why did he grab that?! He couldn't possibly know this would have happened! "Now, don't do anything rash."

"I swear, if I didn't have friends and didn't have anything to live for...you would be a dead man." Haruka grumbled, handing the knife to Masato, who hurried it into the kitchen, wanting to make sure nothing else had been magically taken from the kitchen.

"Bite me." Fusao daired, shoving some food into his mouth.

"Oh, I will." Haruka said,eating an apple. The rest of breakfast was rather...quiet. The boys shuffled uncomfortably, watching the four siblings glare at each other. Finally, Haruka and Akina stood up, at the same time, and went to clean their dishes.

"Hey, take mine?" Fusao asked.

"Sure." Haruka said, taking his plate. "You got a little food on your cheek." Haruka pointed out, leaving the room.

"Thanks." Fusao said, wiping it off.

"Werent they fighting a few SECONDS ago?" Reiji asked, pulling Otoya towards him.

"Yeah, their confusing." Otoya sighed.

"I'm done!" Kimiko said, smiling again. "Can I wash the dishes?"

"I'll help." Fusao offered, getting up and following Kimiko into the kitchen.

"So, what? Now they are nice and like each other?" Reiji asked.

"I guess." Otoya shrugged.

"It won't last long, so we should enjoy it while it lasts." Masato said, pulling out a book.

"Where was he keeping that?" Natsuki asked Syo.

"Oh no!"

"SON OF A B****!"

"AHHHH! Onee-chan! Help!"

"Eak!" All heads turned to the kitchen. A loud clanging noise erupted from the kitchen along with a 'boom' a few 'crashes' and a lot of coughing and yelling. At once, all the boys flew from their seats to inspect what had happened in the kitchen. They opened the kitchen door and looked inside to see the havoc the once clean and polished room was put into.

The kitchen was covered in a thin, white layer of flower, it's contents being spilled from the big, brown sack that was now laid out on the floor. Kimiko was covered in flower, sitting on the ground almost like a dog, sneezing some powder into the air. Fusao was rubbing his head, a couple pots and pans laying around him along with a broken plate. Akina was rubing her eyes, covered in dirty sink water and bubbles while Haruka was sprawled out on the floor, a drawer laying unattached next to her, the dishwasher detergent dropped on top of her, covering her head.

The boys stared in shock at the huge mess that had been made in the matter of a minut. Masato, Ren, Tokiya, and Natsuki looked around in shock at the state their clean kitchen had been left in. Otoya, Syo, Cecil, and the sampies stared at the Nanami family, terrified of the destruction they could create when they weren't being watched.

Haruka groaned, lifting her head up. She coughed a few times, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her head and shake the detergent off. Kimiko began to tear up, crying in a whiny voice. Fusao groaned in pain, holding his head while inspecting his cut arm. Akina jumped up, quickly splashing some water in her eyes, soap making them red.

"What...happened?" Tokiya said. The Nanami family looked up at the boys before looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry..." Kimiko teared, starting to snifle.

"It was my fault." Akina said, wiping her face with the clean side of the towels, the other side of them covered in flower.

"Everyone okay?" Fusao asked.

"My eyes hurt." Akina said, squeezing her eyes. "And I think I need a shirt as well." Akina said, still shirtless.

"I got flower up my dress." Kimiko said.

"I'll be sudding in the next rainfall." Haruka frowned.

"I cut my arm." Fusao said, standing up.

"Well don't come over here, there's soap all over the place." Haruka said, picking Kimiko up and placing her on her hip like a little child, since she was only ten and very light for her age.

"What happened in here?!" Camus shouted, enraged. The Nanami's exchanged glances before sighing, turning back to the boys.

"Well, you see..." Haruka said. "We were working with each other to clean the dishes. I was washing a sup in the sink."

"Then Akina dropped a plate." Kimiko said.

"I tried to grab it." Fusao said. "But I accidently hit the side of the counter and tugged on a towel, causing a bunch of pots and pans that were laid out on it to come down."

"The plate broke." Akina said.

"I was up on the counter trying to grab a towel from the top rack when the plate broke." Kimiko said, frowning. "I began to fall back, so I tried to grab something...and I ended up grabbing a sack of flour. It came down with me and...well..."

"When I heard the plate crash," Haruka said, staring up her part of the story. "I was still holding the cup I was cleaning. When I turned around, the cup came out with my hands and ended up splashing Akina-nee-chan in the face." Haruka said.

"I/she fell back." Haruka and Akina said at the same time.

"Then the flower broke on the floor." Haruka said.

"And I screamed."

"Kimiko screamed." Haruka nodded, patting the raven haired girl on the head, hoisting her up on her hip again. "I turned around to catch her, but slipped on the flower. I reached out to catch something to keep me from falling and ended up grabbing the drawer with the detergent that was open already. But it wasn't properly secured and came out. So I fell on the ground and the detergent fell all over me."

"Then another bag of flower fell." Kimiko said, shaking out her dress a little.

"And they you came in." The Nanamis said at the same time.

"Wow..." Natsuki said.

"We're sorry." Kimiko apoligised.

"We'll clean it up and pay for whats broken and waisted." Fusao promised, finding a dust pan and broom. The Nanamis got to work quickly, cleaning very quickly. Kimiko began to grab the dirty towels, putting them in a pile. Akina began to empty the sink, refilling it with warm water when it was empty and placing flower covered pots and pans in the sink. Haruka picked up the broken contents of the plate that started everything and then picked up the broken bags of flower, putting what little flower that was left in the bag into a large container.

"Wow, their fast." Syo said in amazement.

"We're use to cleaning up after our messes." Kimiko said, beginning to help with the sweeping.

"Don't worry, we'll clean it up. Finish your breakfasts and well clean the dishes for you after. Don't worry, it wont happen again." Haruka said, pushing the boys out of the kitchen with help from her twin sister. They closed the doors, leaving the boys standing outside of the kitchen. They exchanged worried looks, not sure if they should leave the Nanamis like that.

"We should leave them be." Masato said, turning away and leaving the room. Soon the dining room cleared out.

_**Hey! I'm sorry I took so long to update. This happens to be one of those fanfictions that I lose interest in almost as soon as I post the first chapter. But I realized**____**how long it had been and decided **__**to quickly finish**____**the second chapter up.**_

_**BTW, if you didn't understand what happened in the kitchen, then I'll explain it in two ways.**_

_**Way 1:**_

Fusao had tried to grab the plate Akina dropped and hit the pots and pans, causing them to fall. Kimiko had fell back while trying to grab a spare towel from atop the cabinets, grabbing the flower to try to catch herself. When Haruka heard the crash, she turned around, accidentally making sink water and bubbles fly out of the sink and hit Akina. Then Haruka slipped on the flower while trying to catch Kimiko, one of the drawers, causing it to come out and skater detergent on top of Haruka.

_**Way**_**2:**

Akina (Haru's twin)- Dropped a plate. Then, after it crashed, Haruka accidentally caused some soapy water to fly out of the sink and hit her in the face, causing her to fall down.

Fusao(older brother)-went to grab the falling dishes and brushed up agents a towel (that was coming slightly over the edge) and caused the pots and pans from breakfast to fall down onto him. He didn't catch the plate.

Kimiko (youngest sister)- Was standing on the counter to grab some extra towels from the top shelf when she heard the crash of the plate. She jumped, lost balance, and fell back. She tried to catch herself by grabbing something, which happened to be the flour, causing it to fall off the shelf, knocking another bag of flour too which hit the ground first. Kimiko fell on the ground and then the second bag of flower fell.

Haruka(you better know who she is)- She was washing dishes when she hear the plate beak. She turned to see what had happened while still holding onto a cup. She turned a little too fast, causing water in the cup to hit Akina. She heard the flour break behind her and turned to see Kimiko falling. She tried to grab her, but slipped on the bag. While trying not to fall, she grabbed a open drawer with detergent in it that was not properly fastened in, causing it to pop out and spill all over Haruka, who fell on the floor.

_**I doubt you don't get it now. Thaks for reading! Fave, follow, or review. I like my reviews!**_


	3. Day 1: Afternoon

Everyone was lazing around after a hard day's work. The STARISH boys had wrapped up with recording and shootings and were now all sitting around in the living room. Ren was leaning on a wall, eyes closed. Otoya was peaking over Syo's shoulder, watching as the short blond played a video game on his DS, vigorously pressing on the buttons and throwing his arms around, almost as if moving the DS would move the screen. Tokiya and Masato were seated on a couch together. Masato had his arms crossed, eyes closed, almost asleep, but jolting awake whenever he began to nod off. Tokiya on the other had looked as if he had embraced sleep, hig check laying on his palm, propping his face up on his elbow. Natsuki was sitting on a chair, staring blankly at the TV, Cecil watching as well from the seat next to him.

The Nanami siblings were also in the room. Haruka was sitting on a couch, composing a melody on a piece of music paper. Akina was sitting next to her with her signature banana, hand drooping slightly and eyes blinking closed. She was leaning against Haruka's shoulder and Haruka was doing the same to her, showing their very close, twin bond that they had. Fusao was sitting next to Akina, propping his chin on his curled fingers and he stared at the TV, remote in hand, changing the channel every 10 seconds. Kimiko was sitting on the floor cross legged. She was playing with her little dolls, brushing one of their hair.

All the Nanami's had changed their cloths cloths. Kimiko was now wearing a white shirt with a see through pink color part that curved over the very top part of the shirt, and the shirt said 'Flower Girl' on it, little flowers decorating it. She also had a gray skirt on. Akina had a red headband with a flower on it, keeping her pink hair, which was slightly longer than Haruka's hair, out of her face and was wearing a black shirt with a picture of a banana on it, peeled open. She wore some skinny, black pants as well, little chains coming down the sides of them and purposely ripped by the knee, a black belt around her waist with a skull and crossbones pendant, a little pink bow on it's head. Fusao was wearing the same pants as Akina, except not skinny, lose enough to actually need to wear the brown belt he had on and had other rips here and there from wear and tear. He had a gray shirt on with darker gray sleeves. Haruka was wearing a pink shirt with a heart on it, a music note inside of the red heart. She also wore tan pants with a big, blue bow as a belt.

They all sat in silence, the only noise coming from the TV, which's volume was turned low. Haruka looked around, feeling the awkward tension in the air. Akina looked up at her, sensing her twin's uncomfortableness. Haruka looked down at her, smiling. Akina furrowed her eyebrows and Haruka pressed her head onto the side of Akina's head, causing Akina to blink in understanding, knowing that even if Haruka couldn't see her do that, she would still know. After their silent conversation, Haruka lifted her head back up.

"Hey, did any of you see the utapri award concert?" Haruka asked, striking up a conversation with her siblings.

"No, but we still voted." Fusao said without looking at her, flipping the channel.

"I voted for STARISH." Akina said, eating a banana, causing Haruka to smile(not the eating a banana part).

"I voted for HEAVENS." Fusao said. Akina lifted her head off of Haruka's shoulder and moved her legs onto the couch, giving room for Haruka to move, knowing what would happen next.

"You a** hole!" Haruka fumed, launching herself at her older brother. They fell on the ground, tussling with each other. The remote went flying, hitting Tokiya in the stomach, successfully waking him up. The STARISH boys panicked, not sure what to do. Tokiya, Ren, and Masato were especially confused, having just been woken up.

"Leave them." Akina said while rubbing her eyes, almost reading their minds of their worries.

"Are you sure?" Otoya asked. Akina nodded, not bothering to talk. In a matter of seconds after Haruka and Fusao had began tumbling on the ground, they stopped, got up, and sat back down, fixing themselves, Fusao's pants now with another hole.

"What about you, Kimi-chan?" Natsuki asked, bending over to Kimiko who was still playing with her dolls on the floor, not reacting to her sibling's early tussle.

"I didn't vote." She said, looking up at Natsuki with a frown.

"W-why?" Natsuki asked, shocked. Kimiko blinked at him, then looked down at her dolls, beginning to play with them again.

"I don't like music, I think it's pointless." The boys stared wide eyed at the young Nanami.

"Thats...impossible...Haruka's blessed by the muse, so why would her younger sister think it's pointless." Cecil asked, eyes wide, hand gripping his special necklace.

"There's no point to it." Kimiko said, looking back up at them. "I just don't see why everyone likes it. It's not something someone would need to survive. Frankly, I think you're all wasting your lives. Having a good voice should not be as rewarded more than so many more important talents."

"Still can't believe that one of the children of the 'God of Composing' hates music." Haruka muttered to her twin.

"He also almost got your job." Akina said, referring to when Saotome wasn't going to let Haruka be STARISH's composer and give the job to the 'God of Composing'/Haruka's father. "You haven't told them about father, have you."

"Of course not." Haruka said. "We don't talk about him." Akina nodded her head in understanding.

"But you haven't tried our music, right? So you don't know if you like it or not." Otoya said, bending down to Kimiko.

"I won't like it." She said, causing the boys to feel imaginary arrows pierce them. "I'ma go sleepy pye now! Onee-chan, read to me!" Kimiko bounced up, grabbed her dolls, and rushed over to Haruka. She tugged on her pants, pestering for her to get up. Like a grandma being plastered to move by her granddaughter, Haruka sighed, standing up and picking Kimiko up, carrying her like a baby on her hip. Akina stood up and followed them out of the room, now is reaching out and taking Haruka's spare hand. They disappeared around the corner.

Then Fusao stood up, signing. "I'm going off to bed." He turned away from the boys and began to walk to the exit towards the boy's dorms. The STARISH boys began to stand up as well, tired after a long days work. But as they were getting up, a voice called out to them. "You know, I see how you look at her." The boys turned to Fusao, who was standing in the doorway, staring back at them through slotted eyes. "So I'll say this once: Stay away from Haruka." And with that, Fusao turned away and exited the room, leaving the boys in shock.

_**Okay guys, about Akina's shirt. I actually wasn't planning on doing that, but I was surfing the internet for some shirt ideas and a shirt with a banana just popped up. And there was no way that I was going to ignore that. IT WAS FAIT! Ha, you should have seen my face when that shirt popped up! I just stared at it for a moment before covering my face with my hands and starting to laugh in a way that looks like I'm crying.**_

_**Oh no! Fusao is telling our fav boys to stay away from your fav girl! Could there be some reason behind it? Some large plot related reason that will be shown as some big problem latter?! Well of course! No one just says to stay away from someone without any back story, what do you think this is, amacher hour?! No offence to the amichest out there.**_

_**Fave, follow, and review! See you!**_


	4. Day 2: Morning

Fusao kicks down the door to the dining room, catching everyone's attention. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around at everyone, who is staring at him with wide eyes.

"What did you do that for?! Use the fucking door knob!" Ranmaru screamed, seated with anger.

"I do what I want when I want." Fusao hisses, slumping down in a seat. He moved to pick up his fork but was interrupted by a kick to the back of the head. His head flew forward, smashing against the wooden surface of the table, causing things placed on the table to fly out of the air. Haruka loomed over her older brother. (**A/N: Howya! Haruka karate kick!**) Fusao lifted his head, rubbing it, hissing in pain.

"Not in my house you don't!" Haruka warned.

"The FUCK!?" Fusao turned around and glared. "I auta beat you with a stick-" He was interrupted by clapping, causing the two bickering Nanami's to turn in confusion, only being met with the sigh of Akina eating a banana. "I feel like we just missed one of the coolest moments in the fanfic." Ima: Whoa man, breaking the fourth wall!

Which they did! During that argument, after Fusao's head collided with the table, making all the things on the table fly up, Akina came running into the room. And before anyone could question what she was doing, she jumped up, did a front flip and causing a banana in mid air, which had flown off the table and landed with a perfect 10/10 landing score of the other side of the table, making Reiji, Kimiko, Natsuki, and Syo clap. She bowed, peeled the banana, and ate it.

"Oh well." Haruka shrugged.

"Good morning!" Kimiko greeted.

"Morning, Kimi-chan!" Reiji and Natsuki greeted.

"So, what should we do today?" Otoya said. "I thought we could go out somewhere, have some fun, and-"

"Ummmm...about that." All eyes went to Haruka, who was looking at them with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry, I made plans to go out with Tomo-chan a few weeks ago, and she's agreed to let Kimi-nee-san and Akina-nee-chan along with us, for some shopping."

"Yay! Shopping!" Kimiko bounced up from her seat, standing on it.

"Kimi-chan, it's not safe to stand on seats." Natsuki warned, rushing over to make sure she didn't fall.

"Sorry, but it's okay! Onii-san (Fusao) says I have a hard head, so I'll be fine." Kimiko said, sitting back down. The boys' eyes widened and turned to look at Fusao, who was eating his food. He looked up and rolled his eyes, finishing chewing before speaking.

"It's true." Fusao shrugged.

"You wanna fight?" Kimiko said, snapping into her morning grumpiness.

"Shut up, munchkin." Fusao hissed.

"Hey!" Syo said.

"What?" Fusao asked, confused why the small blond got so pissed.

"Oh, wait, sorry. I'm use to being called that..." Syo apoligised.

"Not surprising." Ren chucked.

"You're the reason!" Syo yelled, jumping up.

"Thats not nice." Kimiko pouted, going back to normal.

"That was a fast switch." Natsuki commented.

"It varies sometimes." Kimiko said, finishing off her eggs.

"Akina-san," Cecil said, catching Haruka's twin's attention. "You should try some other food sometime, it's really good, especially Ren and Masato's cooking." Akina looked down at her banana, then across the table to the pile of eggs before looking down, eating her banana, looking sad. Cecil clocked his head to the side, confused from her reaction.

"You know, you're brother's a real pain." Ranmaru muttered to Haruka.

"Oh no, he's really nice when you get to know him." Haruka smiled.

"Yep, all of us are!" Kimiko said.

"Okay, I'm done." Haruka said, standing up from the table. "Finish up quick, Akina-nee-chan, Kimiko-nee-san, we'll need to head off fast.

"Okay!" Kimiko said, stuffing the rest of her food down her throat.

"I'm done." Akina said, standing up and throwing out half a banana.

"Y-You're not gonna finish a banana?" Haruka asked, surprised.

"...I'm not hungry." She answered. Haruka, Fusao, and Kimiko exchanged glances and stared at their sister as she dumped her banana.

"...Okay." Haruka said, slightly uneasy. "First time for everything...I guess..."

"Aren't we going?" Akina asked, blinking at Haruka.

"Er, yeah, I guess..." Haruka said, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Come on, Kimiko."

"Hia!" She smiled, bouncing up excitedly, the shock from before disappearing quickly.

**Sorry for the long wait for almost nothing, but I had writers block on this chapter :'(. But I'll make up for that in the next chapters. And, since Haruka, Kimiko and Akina are going off to do something without Fusao, you'll get one chapter for the girls, one for the boys! And trust me, stuff happens, and it's awesome! BTW, next chapter is already almost complete! I got my mojo back, baby!**


	5. Day 2: Midday-boys

They sat. And they did nothing. Not a peep could be heard for any of the boys as they sat around awkwardly in the living room. The STARISH boys and Quartet Night weren't use to just having Fusao around and he didn't seem to care about them. Fusao sat on one of the big chairs with a book, it's cover hidden by a book cover.

Ren, Masato, and Tokiya were all discussing a new song that Haruka had made for them a long time ago, sitting on a couch together. Otoya and Syo were sitting on the floor playing on their DS, fighting each other. Natsuki was watching the from a chair behind them, smiling. Cecil was sitting on the floor, slugged over the table, working on homework that Camus still insisted he did.

Ranmaru was sitting quietly on a couch, eyes closed and arms crossed, ignoring Reiji, who sat next to the silver haired man, pestering him. Ai was sitting next to them, ignoring Reiji by reading a book and pushing him off the couch when Reiji tried to pester him. Camus was sitting in a chair next to Fusao, also reading a book.

Except for the turning of pages, the quiet clicking on buttons, and the whispering mumbles from Masato, Ren, and Tokiya, the room was silent.

"Aw man, my battery died!" Otoya complained, causing Syo to grown and fall backwards onto the ground.

"Then get the charger." Syo said.

"I lost it." Otoya sighed, closing his DS and putting it into his black DS bag.

"Dam... Now what?" Syo asked.

"Hey, Fusao, what you reading?" Otoya asked, causing Syo to flinch and shake his head. Otoya looked at Syo, baffled, and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing else to do..."

"A book." Fusao responded, causing the boys to look at him oddly. Somehow, his voice had...changed. Almost gentler.

"Whats it about?" Otoya persisted.

"Ancient mythology of America, like the Indians' creation myths and storytellings." Fusao answered, looking up for a moment to answer, a kind, semi smile spreading across his face. The boys stared wide eyed at him. Fusao looked around, confused. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"But you..." Otoya said, gaping at the older Nanami.

"I what?" Fusao asked, putting down his book.

"Well you... you're being...nice..." Syo said, finishing Otoya's thought, to which the red haired boy nodded in response to.

"Well...yeah... of course I am." Fusao said, giving an amused smile, chuckling a little.

"Why?" Tokiya asked, switching from blinking in confusion to furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, it's simple. It's what we call; The Way of The Nanami. Sounds cool, hu?" Fusao laughed, giving a smirk like smile.

"Whats the way of the Nanami?" Syo questioned, raising one of his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

"Well, it's quite simple. Nanamis are all very nice to be around until another Nanami comes near them, or at least in the same building. When two or more Nanamis come near each other, they kind of- I guess you could say another side of them comes out, which isn't REALLY their personality. It's kind of like a chameleon; it can change colors but it only has one real color." Fusao explained thoroughly, making sure they understood. "You can imagine how crazy our family gatherings get!" He laughed, shaking his head.

"So, based on what I've gathered, this is what you really act like." Masato said.

"Precisely. I'm really a nice guy. Onii-chan was right, we are nice when you get to know us." Fusao said, holding up one finger as if giving a lesson. "You should be nicer to me!"

"Well sorry, professor Nanami." Syo muttered, crossing his arms. In response, Fusao let out a bellowing laughter, falling on his side. The boys stared at Fusao as he let out the first sinsear laugh they had ever seen. He had the biggest smile on his face as he let his guard down in front of the boys for the first time.

"Yeah, I guess I do get like that." Fusao laughed, brushing a tear out of his eye from laughing so hard. "So, yeah, I'm not the same person right now. I'm not actually into books when I'm around the family. It's the same for everyone else. Kimiko is a normal little girl and Akina is, well, just like Haruka, except she still only eats bananas." He chuckled, shaking his head at his sister's antics.

"But, wait, Akina, Kimiko, and Nanami are all out with Tomo right now," Syo pointed out. "So...won't they cause problems?"

"...Yeah..." Fusao said, thinking. "We may want to keep the news on, just in case." Fusao smiled, as if nothing was wrong while all the other boys paled.

"Oh no..." Tokiya said, rubbing his temples, feeling an oncoming headache.

"Don't worry," Fusao said, smiling. "They'll be fine. You've never seen any of us on the news before hand, have you? They understand that they need to cool down in public." Fusao explained, cooling down the boys' worries. "But then again...if something happens to annoy them... well, what's the chance of that happening?" Fusao chucked.

"So, you like history?" Tokiya asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I just finished up with the history of an amazing kingdom! I loved it so much! And the best part is, there are barely any books on it, I've only found 3 others and they were all the same, but this one was filled with new information!" Fusao said, drifting off into a daydream.

"Really?" Otoya asked.

"What kingdom?" Cecil asked.

"Permafrost." Camus' head shot up and he stared at Fusao with wide eyes.

"You've heard of my kingdom?" Camus asked.

"Your from Permafrost?" Fusao asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course," Camus said, picking up his scepter. "I am a loyal count and night in servos of the silk queen."

"You've met THE silk queen!? Teach me your ways!" Fusao said, getting on the floor, bowing to him.

"Get off the floor."

"Do you know Agnapolis?" Cecil asked, getting a bit excited.

"You mean the kingdom in the desert that lives their lives praying to the Muse? Thats the kingdom that revolves around music, right? It's one of the most impressive kingdom because it revolves around music. I find it quite spectacular." Fusao gushed, smiling widely.

"Really?! You think that highly of my kingdom!?" Cecil said, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Your kingdom?" Fusao questioned.

"I'm the prince of Agnapolis." Cecil smiled.

"I am in the presence of greatness!" Fusao said, bowing to both.**-Oh no, it's no longer midday! Any longer and we'd go into the afternoon portion! Oh well, see you next time! Please Fave, follow, and review!**


	6. Day 2: Midday-Girls

"Yeah! Shopping!" The girls were walking down the long streets, to the mall. The leaves were fallen from the tree, the branches bear like always. Thow, spring was around the corner, if felt like the world would be cold for years more. Tomochika was skipping down the road, singing about shopping. Haruka smiled at her friend. Something about her cheerfulness really calmed her down, she feel as if...her family wasn't here.

"Shopping~ Shopping~ Shopping with Tomo-chi~!" Kimiko sang, reaching up to hold Tomochika's hand. Kimiko was dressed in a thick, fluffy, black winter coat. As she sang her breath left her in white puffs, her smiling lips chapped. She swing their arms, Tomochika thoroughly enjoying Haruka's little sister. Haruka smiled, shoving her hands into her pink, winter coat's pockets, feeling the fur on the inside. Next to Haruka, Akina walked silently. She wore a white coat, her hood pulled over her head. She looked in interest at her white breath, trying to figure it out.

Haruka giggled at her twin, patting her on the head. Akina turned to her and gave Haruka a small smile.

"We're here!" Tomochika cried, throwing her arms into the air, Kimiko following her lead.

"Yeah!" Kimiko chimed, smiling widely. The four walked into the large, white mall. Inside the halls were lined with posters, windows and doors scattered throughout the mall. Steps to the higher floors were designed in spirals, the elevator heading straight up inside of them. The sky line let in a few rays of light, the clouds hiding the sun behind them. Lights decorated the underneath of the floors, shining on the ground under them, lighting people's path. The place was packed, Christmas shoppers skimming the halls with big bags.

Staff walked around the mall, cleaning the floors, looking for suspicious people, and giving people directions. Haruka made a mental note to ask a police officer for help if she got lost. She turned to Kimiko, instructing her to do the same thing if she got lost. Kimiko nodded her head, smiling, promising to do as Haruka says. Tomochika immediately dragged them into a store, gripping Haruka's arm and nearly tearing it off as she tugged. Akina and Kimiko quickly jumped, following them. Tomochika smiled, looking around the dress store full of Christmas cloths.

"Why here?" Haruka asked, looking around in confusion.

"Well you DO have a concert to got to in four days." Tomochika pointed out, causing Haruka to jump. She had completely forgetting about STARISH's consort coming up in a few days!

"Consort?" Kimiko asked, turning her head to the side, her raven hair gently swaying with her.

"Oh yea," Haruka said, turning to her sisters as Tomochika stood in the background whispering about how cute Kimiko was just then. "STARISH's Christmas concert is in a few days. Five to be exact."

"The last day we'll be at Saotome's Master Course. I'm guessing at night, after we leave." Akina said, hitting it right on the dot. Haruka nodded, smiling sadly.

"I wish you could come." Haruka said. Kimiko frowned, glaring slightly at her older sister in displeasure. Why was she so hung up over the whole music thing? It was a waist of time and it only ruined people. It's no good for anyone. Kimiko, in fact, had suggested they stayed with their sister in order to convince her to go back home, leave the industry. Her sister had changed ever since she had seen Hayato's performance, she use to only play the piano a little, never when they were around. But as soon as she decided to go into Saotome Academy, she had even been playing to them, asking for feedback. And Akina and Fusao actually had the nerve to give her input, to tell her how to improve! Kimiko nodded to herself, promising to get her sister back!

"Kaahh~ Haruka, look at this one!" Tomochika said, pulling up a red dress, shoving it into Haruka's arms and pushing her into a changing room. "And don't come out until it's on you!"

"Are you sure about this?!" Haruka squeaked from in the stall.

"Wear it!" Tomochika demanded. Then, she turned to Kimiko. "And I have a few for you! Come out with your favorite on!" Tomochika said, pushing Kimiko into another stall. She did the same for Akina, without speaking a word. She waited outside the stalls, tapping her foot impatiently.

Kimiko exited first, twirling around in her cute dress with short sleeves. It was red with sparkles on the breast area, almost looking like it was dotted with snow. She had an adorable white bow tied around her waist and from that point down, the red dress became less flat and more poofy, little frills popping out everywhere. **(A/N: I'm leaving links to the dresses I found for them to wear in right after I finish describing them. I do not own the images at all!** .  **)**.

Akina came out next, wearing a beautiful, short sleeved, black dress. It was simply, yet elegant. The material looked like felt, making it soft to the touch, yet ruff. It had little white designs that almost looked like thin, pine trees covered in snow, with snow falling down from the dark sky. It had a small, black bow around the waist, held together with a white strip. A lace of pearls was gently secured around her neck. She blushed, looking down, embarrassed to wear such clothes.

category/clothing/Dresses/by-season/girls-christmas-dresses/black_velvet_silver_organza_girls_dress_ 

"Wow! They look so good on you!" Tomochika cried, tears of joy flooding her eyes. Kimiko giggled and twirled for Tomochika. Akina smiled a little, nodding, still looking down with blush tinting her pale cheeks. "Haaarruuukaa! You done yet!?" Tomochika called.

"N-NO! I-I-I'm not coming out in this!" Haruka cried, causing her sisters to clock their heads to the side in confusion.

"Out! NOOOOWWWWW!" Tomochika yelled, jumping over the wall, into Haruka's stall, causing Haruka to squeak. Tomochika fangirled from the other side, causing the sisters to look at each other, silently asking what was happening. Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Haruka being dragged out by Tomochika. "What do you two think?"

Haruka, who was very, embarrassed, looked down, intertwining her fingers as she fidgeted nervously under the stairs. She was dressed in a long, flowing red dress. The upper half was snug on her body, a white V line clearly showing a womanly appeal. The color was white and fluffy, more so than the rest of the dress. This dress was long sleeved, white cuffs laying gently on her wrists. Parts of the upper half had little dots of lighter red randomly placed. The bottom half was more elegant than womanly. It had thinner material with would flow in the wind, dragging out behind her, lined with more fuzzy, white material. The dress flowed out more behind but came up slightly in the front, just enough to reveal ruby encrusted high heels. And, ever so gently and perfectly, a tiara was placed on her head, her hair tied up in a bun as a thrown to the crown.

. 

Haruka's sisters stared in awe at Haruka. No one could deny that Haruka was a most beautiful of all of them, even more so than Akina, simply because of her emotional appeal. Akina smiled, fully enjoying how her older sister had matured so much since the last time they had been together. Kimiko was enraptured by her sister. No one doubted that Kimiko wanted to be just like her sister when she grew up, elegant, cute, and lovely. But the one thing she couldn't expect was how her beauty was being waited backstage, doing such hard work, only working with her fingers.

"Thats it, we're buying them! All of them!" Tomochika cried, dragging Haruka back into the changing room, yelling 'strip! All of you!'.

The girls exited the store, walking down the hallway, laughing and chattering. Tomochika continued to drag them into stores, buying presents and clothes galore. At one point Tomochika's credit card was cut off, from shopping too much, causing her to fall on the floor in depression. Haruka them had to buy them all ice cream down at the food court. They enjoyed their ice cream, licking and laughing when Kimiko's nose was covered in chocolate. Akina told stories of when they were children, fooling around and getting in trouble. Tomochika laughed and laughed, fully enjoying their time. Kimiko complained that she missed too much, cause she was born later than everyone else. She was a baby when most of the fun happened.

Haruka wiped some ice cream off of Kimiko's face, causing Tomochika to smile. Then Haruka had to wipe some ice cream off of Akina's face, after she purposely let it get on her face. Kimiko glared, putting some more ice cream on her face. Haruka gasped when she was Kimiko again, covered in ice cream, causing her to scold her.

They all laughed and joked around, walking into stores just to browse, no longer able to shop. They lugged their bags around, dragging them down. They had to go to the bathroom, discovering a stain on Akina's shirt. Haruka spent time cleaning it off for her younger sister, who thanked her silently.

They had to stop and sit on a bench for a while, where Kimiko nearly fell off the railing, grabbing on at the last second. Tomochika and Akina pulled her up while Haruka JUMPED down to the bottom floor, from the second floor, retrieving Kimiko's lost shoe. Tomochika gave her an earful when she got back up to them, as well from the security guards. Haruka ignored them, slipping Kimiko's shoe back on her foot, like a Cinderella moment. Haruka smiled at her younger sister, ceasing her tears. Kimiko stared in awe again at her sister. Then, she bursted into tears again, wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck, wailing her thanks. Haruka gently held her, picking her up and giving her a piggy ride back home with the others, deciding to end the shopping trip.

Tomochika called a cab to pick them up. Kimiko stuck her head out of the window like a dog, causing the girls to laugh. It was a good day. Haruka smiled, glad she was getting some time with her siblings. She smiled to herself, patting Kimiko on the head. She clanged to Haruka, causing Haruka to giggle at her sister's antics. Akina held Haruka's hand, letting her head rest on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka's head laid an Akina's head, causing her to start smiling. Tomochika smiled as well, loving the way the three were such... sisters! Especially Haruka, acting like the oldest, taking them all on her shoulders, cleaning her little sisters off, scolding them when necessary. She had to admit, she was... jealous, that the two of them had such a caring sister. But, even so, she smiled.


	7. Day 2: Nightish

"We're back!" Haruka shouted, slamming open the door to the living room. "And we survived!" Haruka added as she threw up her arms in victory. The rest of the girls were standing behind her quietly, Tomochika producing question marks while Akina stood unemotional and Kimiko smiled like an angel.

"Aw man~!" Otoya complained, falling to the floor from his standing position with tears of disappointment running from his eyes. Haruka stopped, sensing the disappointment floating around in the air from the boys. What had happened?

"You, woman!" Camus said, pointing at her with his staff. "Leave! Fusao and I were discussing Permafrost!"

"Oh, you met the 'real' Fusao then." Haruka said, crossing her arms and nodding in understanding.

"Your brother is here?" Tomochika asked, peeking out from behind Haruka, holding her bags of clothes.

"Oh god, YOU'RE back." Fusao complained, returning to normal.

"We're still friends, right?" Cecil asked Fusao.

"No." Fusao said, moving away from the young prince.

"So, this is your brother, hu?" Tomochika said, sliding over to Fusao and staring at him closely, pushing her face very close to his. Fusao shifted back, keeping his expression still while trying to get her face out of his face, not liking the how close she was. She examined him with close eyes, looking up and down him, looking at his posture, clothes, expression, and physical ability. She nodded, looking at him. "Not bad." She said, pulling away from him. He smirked, taking one of Tomochika's hands in his own.

"And you must be one of Haruka's senpies." He smiled, winking at her. Tomochika shifted back, a faint blush coloring her cheeks as she raised her eyebrow.

"No, I was her roommate." Tomochika corrected.

"There is no way someone of your maturity and grace could be Haruka's age." Fusao complimented, causing her to blush.

"W-What is he doing?" Otoya asked.

"Flirting with Tomo-chi." Kimiko answered, sitting next to Otoya on the floor.

"Yeah, I know that. But...why?" He asked again.

"Does he need a reason when he's a Nanami?" Kimiko asked.

"Well...I don't know!" Otoya cried, scratching his head vigorously, trying to think.

"Yo, you got me anything?" Fusao asked Haruka, letting go on Tomochika's hand, allowing her to scoot away, holding her hand and looking at him in annoyance.

"Yeah, I got you something." Haruka said, smiling. She reached down to her bag, giving an evil smirk while looking away from her older brother. The boys spotted her evil aura, sweat dropping, and starting to look around nervously wondering what she was doing. Tomochika raised her eyebrow in confusion. When did she buy her brother something? Haruka reached into her bag, pulling some cloths out. "Here you go!" She said, pulling Kimiko's dress out of the bag. In unnaturally fast reactions, a pillow met Haruka's face in less then a second, Fusao's arm extended while a vein popped out of his head.

"Fuck you!" He hissed, crossing his arms in annoyance. Haruka laid on the ground, twitching.

"Haru-chan, disabu co?" Natsuki asked Haruka, bending down to her, removing the pillow from her face. Haruka sat up, shaking her head before rubbing the back of her bruised head.

"Ow, that hurt!" Haruka complained, hissing in pain.

"Here." Akina said, handing Haruka a banana.

"Thanks." Haruka said, peeling the banana open. Just as she was about to take a bite, she stopped. Looking up, she saw Akina staring at the banana. Haruka sighed, holding it out to her. "Here, take it." Akina took it without hesitation, eating it quickly. "If your gonna offer food, make sure you don't want it first." Haruka sighed, shaking her head. Akina nodded her head, eyes glued to her banana.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't show up in the news. Normally your on every channel when you three are out together." Fusao said, leaning back in his seat and turning on the tv. He placed the remote on the table beside him, relaxing into the chair.

"Of course we're not! I'm responsible!" Haruka boasted, holding a hand to her chest and puffing her chest out proudly. The tv clicked on as Haruka continued to boast. "I was so responsible, you would have thought that I hung out with my sisters every day, and that there was nothing wrong with the Nanami family!"

"So she does recognize that the Nanami family is far from normal..." Syo sighed, shaking his head.

"Today on channel 1 news, 'Little girl nearly falls to her death in the mall'." Everyone freezes and stairs at the screen, watching the video of Kimiko walking on the railing and nearly falling off. The video showed both Akina and Tomochika grabbing her before she fell and then Haruka jumping off and retrieving Kimiko's shoe. The boys turned their heads to the girls, mouths hung open in utter shock.

"HaruuUUKAAA**A**!" Fusao yelled, standing up from his seat. Haruka jumped up as well, running out of the room yelling:

"Akina was supposed to watch her!"

"Kimiko said that nothing would happen and I didn't have to watch her." Akina said plainly, finishing off another banana.

"And you believed me?!" Kimiko cried, shaking her head. "I thought you guys would have learned by now."

"I suppose you're right." Akina acknowledged, nodding her head.

"Haruka!" Fusao yelled, running after her. "Why the hell did you JUMP off the railing!?" Fusao disappeared from sight, pursuing his younger sister.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tomochika asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Haru-nee-chan is good at dodging Fusao-nii-chan! She's use to it!" Kimiko said proudly, as if it was her own accomplishment.

"I don't think thats a good thing..." Tomochika said, sweat dropping.

"I never said it was." Kimiko giggled. "Don't worry about Haru-nee-chan, Fusao-nii-chan will get board of chasing her sometime tomorrow and they will calm down for a while."

"Tomorrow?" Masato questioned. "Wait, so they are going to be running around, screaming ALL night?" Kimiko lifted her head, putting her finger on her chin in a thinking position. Then she turned to Masato, smiling.

"Yeah!" Kimiko said, nodding.

_**And so they did!...I'm serious, Fusao and Haruka are spending the night running around while screaming at each other. I'm not joking! They're doing it! I'm not writing it right now, I might write about it after I end the story, but I'm not wasting an entire update on running around (as funny as it would be). Thank you for reading as always. If you don't know by now that I'm on a 10 day schedule, I'll explain it right now. Every 10 days a chapter is added to the story. This goes with all my stories, which I'm working on three currently. So, on day 4 I update Fate Brings Us Together, on day 8 I update Do You Love Me? and on day 10 I update this story, so please understand why these chapters are short, I don't have much time to write them, especially with school. I'll try to keep to this schedule as much as possible! And, since some people complained about miss-spelled words, I'm having the computer read my text aloud to me, so it will catch all mistakes!**_

_**Please fave, follow, and review!**_


	8. Day 3: Morning

"Sooooo...where are they?" Otoya asked, looking around. It was morning, _thank god_! The STARISH boys had gathered in the dining room, all sitting around the table. QUARTET NIGHT was absent, breakfast waiting on them.

"Who knows." Akina said, sipping her water calmly.

"It's amazing that the first thing we see her consume besides bananas is water." Tokiya commented, shaking her head.

"Should we be worried about them?" Otoya asked, looking around to see if anyone else was as panicked as him.

"No, we should just do our business like normal." Masato said, walking over to the kitchen. "They will get hungry eventually." The boys all silently agreed, soon chatting with each other again. Syo's head was laying on the table, snoring softly, still in his pajamas.

"Hey, what's wrong Ochibi-chan? Did you stay up past your bedtime?" Ren chuckled, getting ready for Syo to yell at him for calling him Ochibi-chan again. But surprisingly, the small blond did nothing, still laying his head down. "Hey, is he okay?"

"Syo-chan couldn't sleep last night." Natsuki explained, patting Syo on the head.

"Why?" Ren asked, lifting his eyebrow up in questioning look.

"Haru-chan and Fusao-chan were running outside our window throughout the night." Natsuki said. "They disappeared around 2 in the morning and reappeared at around 6."

"Tough luck. We were woken up around 4ish by them." Cecil sighed. "All you could here was bickering and the booms for their fight. I thought there was a monster battle outside." Cecil shivered, rubbing his arms.

"You should see a full out fight between the four of us!" Kimiko giggled, skipping into the room, flipping around her blue skirt, her white hoodie done up with one button, exposing her pink shirt. "What do you think of my jacket?!" Kimiko asked, flipping up the hood onto her head to reveal a couple of bunny ears. "Isn't it cute?"

"Thats adorable!" Natsuki gushed, little hearts flying around him.

"Really cute!" Reiji said, walking into the room with the rest of QUARTET NIGHT. Camus wore a white shirt which was ripped on one sleeve. Ranmaru had a footprint embedded on his face. Reiji was perfectly unscathed and Ai was holding a severed pants leg. "Sorry we're late, Ran-Ran was chasing Haruka around 'cause she was being too loud. She kicked him in the face, Ai grabbed her pants when she jumped, ripping it off, and Camus got scratched by Fusao when he tried to hit her." Reiji explained, laughing the entire time. Ranmaru hit him on the head, Camus following swiftly.

"And I missed it?!" Kimiko cried, jumping up before slumping back down into her seat, a cloud of disappointment hanging around her.

The door from the kitchen slammed open, Haruka running through the open entrance. "I'm back!" She cried, sitting down in her seat.

"W-what about your brother?" Otoya asked, still a little shaken from her sudden entrance.

"He's calm again." Haruka sighed, letting her head rest on the table. "Awe...I didn't get any sleep last night, I'm dead tired." Haruka yawned, smooshing her face into her arms. "And I'm wearing yesterdays clothes-"

"Covered in sweat I may add." Fusao said, walking into the room from the kitchen. He pulled a hat onto his black hair, wearing it backwards. The door hanging open revealed Masato's still figure, just standing there.

"Yo, Masa, you dead or something." Ren chuckled, sitting up when he didn't get a response.

"Masa? You okay?...What's wrong?" Reiji asked, peering at the frozen bluenett. Still not receiving an answer, the boys stood up, suddenly in distress. Haruka and Fusao exchanged nervous glances, sliding away from the table.

"Well, are you going to answer or what?!" Ranmaru hissed, stomping over to him. "When your sempies asks you something, responded for- HOLY SHIT! HARUKA! FUSAO!" Ranmaru yelled, looking into the kitchen. When they turned around, the two Nanamis had already escaped the room, the door to the hallway just hitting the wall.

The boys all rushed to the kitchen, Syo effectively woken by the commotion. Their mouths dropped open when they saw the chaos in the normally neat room. The pots and pans were either covered in flour, dented, or scattered in strange places. One wall was covered with knives and forks sticking out of them, big and small. The trashcan was broken, it's contents spilled around the floor. There were a few puddles on the ground and one cabinet hung from only one hinge. A few pears and peaches were squashed on the ground, spices and cinnamon filling the air, making Otoya cough.

"My kitchen!" Ren shouted, eye twitching.

"Don't worry. They'll clean it." Kimiko reassured from a safe distance.

"I'm gonna to kill them!" Ranmaru vowed, running after her.

"You know," Haruka said, leaning back on her branch. "I feel really bad about the kitchen.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it." Fusao reassured, laying down on his higher branch. Haruka and Fusao sat in the biggest tree on the middle of a hill (episode 4 season 2's ending scene tree) with bear branches, hiding from the boys.

"Yeah but...Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-san really liked that kitchen." Haruka wrapped her arms around her legs. "And it is our fault... I've never done anything to make them mad before..."

"Nothing?" Fusao asked, sincerely surprised. Haruka nodded, burying her face in between her knees. Fusao looked down at his sister, sitting up. He wasn't use to this side of his sister- it almost never came out around him, weak and defenseless. It wasn't normal for him. He frowned, looking sadly at his sister. He didn't know what to do. Should he comfort her? Should he pretend it was nothing.

"Will they even like me any more?" Haruka lifted her head a little, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

Haruka felt something fall on her head, causing her to give a muffled noise of surprise. She looked up at her brother who was looking away from her, hair waving in the window. Haruka felt the top of her head, finding her brother's hat.

"They wouldn't do that." Fusao said, never looking at his sister. "They all like you very much, I can see it." He said, a little hurt at the last part. "In fact, they may love you even more than we can ever love you." Fusao, scooted down his branch, landing next to Haruka. "So, don't worry about it." He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder, pulling her close to him in a one armed hug. Haruka smiled, leaning into her brother. She smiled as she felt his warmth filled her, missing their old, family bond. Her brother patter her head, pushing his hat onto her head, which was too big for her, hanging loosely on her noggin. "Thank you." Haruka said quietly. Fusao smiled down at his younger sister.

'So,' Fusao thought, looking up. 'This is what those boys fell in love with?' Fusao smiled. 'I'm glad someone sees this side of her. The side we can never see.'


End file.
